Joy Screams for Cupcakes
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: After the loss of Bing Bong, Riley needed a new imaginary friend to fill in the hole that Bing Bong left Riley with. Joy gave Riley the idea to create a cute, tiny, little, puppy, imaginary friend. All the emotions become attached to this little bubbly, bouncy, pup named Cupcake. Please read in order to follow Cupcake and the emotions on their incredible journey. Multi-Chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**Joy Screams for Cupcakes**_

Summary: After the loss of Bing Bong, Riley needed a new imaginary friend to fill in the hole that Bing Bong left Riley with. Joy gave Riley the idea to create a cute, tiny, little, puppy, imaginary friend. All the emotions become attached to this little bubbly, bouncy, pup named Cupcake. Please read in order to follow Cupcake and the emotions on their incredible journey together. Joy had made a new imaginary friend named Cupcake. Cupcake was an adorable little tan and brown patched chihuahua that loved to cheer Riley up. The puppy had the same light blue eyes full of hope that Joy did. Cupcake was the closest thing that Joy and the other emotions had to communicating with Riley and her acknowledging their presence.

Cupcake helped Riley with her move to San Francisco. It helped calm down Fear, Anger and Sadness. Even Disgust had a soft spot for this little cutie. Today was Saturday, so Cupcake, Riley and her emotions could all have a good time together.  
Riley's parents were going out on a date so Riley had the house to herself.

She could do anything she wanted to, even talk to imaginary friends and do things her parents wouldn't normally let her do. Since they weren't there, no was present to tell her no, or that her idea could very well be harmful to others, including herself. Riley wasn't going to do anything stupid or rebellious, thanks to Fear.

Riley was going to start her day by eating breakfast and taking Cupcake for a walk. Riley woke up from her bed smiling widely while Joy managed the console. Nothing stupid, was going to bother Riley when Joy was in headquarters. Joy made sure that would never ever happen.  
Cupcakes licked Riley's toes as she walked downstairs to eat her favorite breakfast, Pizza Rolls and Eggs. (Please don't question my food choice, I don't even know where that idea came from. My emotions are crazy.)

All of the other emotions remained asleep in their beds. Joy desired to have the console to herself this morning today, since she hasn't been able to be in control, ever since she has moved here. Joy also thought that the others needed to rest, after tending to Riley double time.  
They had to control Riley non-stop. That and no one could be a balloon full of energy, like Joy could be. Joy giggled quietly as Cupcake barked at passersby while glancing toward the window. Potatoes, Cupcakes even acted like a real chihuahua.

Riley microwaved her breakfast. Two minutes later she grabbed it out of the microwave and sat on the table. Cupcakes soon followed her like a little puppy sidekick and started to lick Riley's toes. Riley uncontrollably giggled due to the adorable situation that she found herself in. Joy was still hogging the console all to herself, as Riley ate her delicious Pizza Rolls and Eggs.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please review. I would love to hear compliments, constructive feedback and even flames. Flamers and Trolls beware for what you might do is make someone stronger and tougher, like in my case. So thank you for everyone who views, reads and or reviews my stories, your actions help me become a better writer and artist. I created the image of Cupcakes for the Cover of this story, please don't use it without my consent and crediting me for the image. Thank you WriterofBliss for reviewing! I love your content on this site, WriterofBliss.**

 **Until next write,**

 **-Geeky Graceful Gum**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Joy Screams for Cupcakes**_

 **I hope you enjoy Chapter two of Joy Screams for Cupcakes! May you please review when you are done reading? Thank you.**

 _I wonder how long it will take for the other emotions to realize that they need to wake up and that I am the only one controlling Riley. It probably won't affect her to a high degree,_ Joy thought to herself. _Cupcakes was the best idea that Joy came up with. Cupcakes illuminated the most catastrophic of scenarios, even the others thought so as_ _well as herself._

 _I love Cupcakes, I will ensure that Riley will never forget her, even if it means sacrificing myself. I would never want what occurred in the Memory Dump with Bing Bong will not take place with Cupcakes. I am determined to keep Cupcakes safe, until my last breath. Even as an apparition I will still continue to watch over this minute teacup chihuahua_.

Joy paused her deep pondering for a moment, to notice that Riley had completed her breakfast and washed her dish.

At the present moment, she decided to walk Cupcakes. It was an excellent thing that she decided to go on a stroll, because Cupcakes almost had an accident on their gorgeous,new rug. An imaginary friend's urine reeked, worse than actual urine and everyone could smell it, thank goodness they made it in time.

As soon as Riley walked outside, Cupcakes ran and peed a grass patch in less than three seconds. Cupcakes was only three months old, and Joy was already attached to her, like a mother is to a child. Joy was her mother and caretaker, in a very peculiar way. Joy thought and bore an idea, then brought her to life through Riley. Everyone needs an imaginary companion sometime in the duration of their childhood, including Riley.

Riley happily skipped as Cupcakes again felt drawn toward her like they were both magnets. _The emotion and her individual, Riley were at a state of serenity and tranquility. Especially when Cupcakes made their life in California, mesmerizing. Things couldn't be any better than what they are right now..._

 **Sorry if my chapters are too short for you to handle. Thank you so much for reading and please review! I always give heed to your feedback and criticism. The next chapter will be on it's way soon. Have a lovely day.**

 **Until Next Write,**

 **-Geeky Graceful Gum**


	3. Chapter 3

Joy Screams for Cupcakes

Riley happily skipped as Cupcakes again felt drawn toward her like they were both magnets. Things couldn't be any better than what they are right now... Joy thought. They spent a few hours roaming near Riley's house until it was noon. The other emotions woke up in a more pleasant mood than usual due to their extra sleep. Fear, Anger, Disgust and Sadness peacefully got ready for the day, ate a late breakfast and walked over to the console.

All of the emotions' eyes widened in the adorable factor from the imaginary puppy. Boy was she adorable! Disgust decided that they would make the little cutie dress in some gorgeous outfits for them. Fear warned Disgust about the precautions she should take with the little one. Then, Anger ranted on how it isn't fair that the multicolored pup wear outfits without her consent. Sadness tried to hold back a grin as she nodded to Disgust in response. Joy just agreed with Disgust and squealed.

All of the entourage of feelings cared for Cupcakes as a small child of their's. Anger and Fear protected Cupcakes from harm's way, Disgust made sure she wouldn't eat anything bad for her, Sadness would comfort the whimpering canine when she was disappointed or worried and Joy would make Cupcakes smile and laugh. Riley begged Cupcakes try on an adorable dress with glee.

While they were crossing the street something horrific happened...

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger. Have a lovely day and please review and follow if you enjoyed.**

 **Until Next Write,**

 **-Geeky Graceful Gum**


End file.
